Transformers: The Eclipsed
by InfinityArk
Summary: My first FanFiction. Nemesis imparts on a journey to save the future and discover his past. Rated T for saftey. AU fic


Prologue

He lay in his bed face down, tears staining the pillow. Nearby, the TV blared a live report. In the back ground, something blew up, and the femme news reporter ducked under the shrapnel and continued her 'report'. Little blue optics peeked out from the wet pillow, tears falling down his face. "This is Glactica reporting live from the Iacon City Hall where the Dark Pass is in the middle of a violent attack!" The young sparkling stared at the TV and looked at the explosions and all the death. In the background he saw the black and red mechs falling one by one, and hid his optics in fear. "Sentinel Prime has just appeared in the fight and – " Sentinel? The little sparking lifted his head from the pillow and repeated the name in his head. Then he clutched the pillow and continued to cry. "Why mom?" He whispered.

Sentinel Prime cut through the Dark Pass forces wave like they were nothing. As he stabbed one of the black and red soldiers he noticed the giant ship. The ship was something like a troop transport, but he immediately noticed the giant cannons on the doors sides where the troops should have been dropped. Shots rang out with a nightmarish howl. Sentinel ducked into a ditch nearby, all around him he could hear the cannon's massive impacts and the cries of dying transformers. From somewhere in the distance a jet hurled by the Dark Pass ship. Missiles hit the ships engines making them explode. The spaceship hit the ground with an enormous boom, causing the ground to buck beneath them.

Everyone cheered as smoke rose in the sky. Sentinel emerged from his cover and saw two more Dark Pass soldiers stand from the broken ship. Sentinel yelled out "It's not over yet!" Everyone came to attention and opened fire on the enemy. Sentinel pulled out his plasma cannon to assist his men. The jet circled around and transformed to land next to Sentinel. Sentinel turned to address him. "You would serve us better in the air Jetfire."

Jetfire ran to up towards where Sentinel stood "I know, but I saw a femme in that ship!"

Sentinel turned to Jetfire "Get back in the air, I'll deal with it." Jetfire nodded and again took off.

Sentinel looked at the downed ship. He opened his comm to one of his most trusted commanders, "**Sentinel to Ironhide, I'm going to enter the enemy ship, over," **The two Dark Pass soldiers finally fell.

"**Ironhide to Sentinel, I read ya. We'll give ya some cover, over."** Sentinel ran to the entrance of the Dark Pass ship, he stepped over the two fallen bodies. Raising his plasma cannon Sentinel thought about the femme Jetfire had seen. Was she a hostage? Or could she be the Dark Pass leader that he had heard about?

Sentinel reached the inside of the ship. Suddenly he heard "Sentinel," low and dark and defiantly a femme. Out of nowhere a black and purple femme appeared, a blade held in her hand. The blade sliced into his left shoulder. Sentinel let out a yelp and he grabbed the femme arm and threw her to the other side of the ship. When she hit the wall Sentinel turned to see her and noticed how injured she was and he could tell most of it was from the crash. Sentinel walked up to her and heard her whispering something. From the entrance he could hear Ironhide's voice and others. Sentinel put his ear next to the femmes mouth "My boy… the cliff…" her optics faded, and her spark went black. Sentinel looked to see Ironhide enter along with a rather young medic, Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at the femme and immediately dismissed her as dead. He then looked at Sentinels injured shoulder. Ironhide's crew began to take the body to a different location while Ratchet took Sentinel outside. As soon as Sentinel sat down he pulled the blade out of his shoulder, Ratchet immediately burst in fiery "WHY DID YOU DO THAT WITHOUT MY SUPERVISION, THAT MUST BEWHY THE OTHER GUY QUIT!" Sentinel backed away from Ratchet half amazed, half stunned. _This must be why Alpha Trion recommended him._ Then Ratchet grabbed his wrench and hit Sentinel's head.

"What did you do that for?" Sentinel exclaimed, rubbing the spot the wrench had hit.

Ratchet had started repairing Sentinel's shoulder. "Because you have no common sense." Sentinel rolled his eyes. He looked to seethe other soldiers injured, dead, or just helping out. Nearby he could see a young soldier mourning his dead brother. Sentinel sighed, if one soldier died then he had already let everyone down. Then he remembered what the femme had said. As Sentinel attempted to get up yet again he was hit in the head with a wrench. "I'M WORKING HERE!" blared in his ears. Sentinel rubbed his head again, how could he have forgotten about Ratchet, _and_ his shoulder? Sentinel sighed and then called out "Ironhide!" Then he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. Yet another harsh reminder.

Ironhide came running over, with his bulky armor and cannon jostling as he approached. Ironhide looked at the young Ratchet, who had just got done patching up Sentinels armor, and laughed. "Ya need me to get you a bottle 'cause ya too little to walk yet huh?" Ironhide said, only to be answered by a wrench hitting his head. Stunned, Ironhide yelled, "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A DOCTOR!" Seemingly satisfied with Ironhide's reaction, Ratchet snickered, picked up the wrench and left.

Ironhide watched Ratchet for a while then slowly turned his head to Sentinel, "That's your new medic?" Sentinel laughed. He stood up and smiled at Ironhide "Yep," Ironhide let out a groan "too bad I never feel sorry for you," then they both laughed. "Anyway what did you want to tell me?" Ironhide asked.

Sentinel frowned. "It's about the femme, what she said before she died."

Ironhide looked around for a minute before asking, "Well, what was it?"

Sentinel leaned over to whisper to Ironhide. "She said to find her son on the cliff." Sentinel looked at Ironhide, waiting for an answer.

Ironhide stood there for a moment then turned to Sentinel. "Will the only cliff I know about is Harriers Cliff and I know it's got a pretty good view of the city, could that have been what she was talkn' about?" Ironhide glared at Sentinel then turned around "I'll organize a search, see if there's anything up there," Ironhide took a few steps forward "Wanna come?"

Sentinel walked to Ironhide, put and hand on shoulder. "Of course, I know I have to because of what I did," Ironhide looked at Sentinel

"There are some things that we can't help but do, sometimes there the wrong thing," Ironhide started walking toward of a group of men who were siting and talking, and yelled at them for being lazy.

Then Sentinel noticed a large transport with _Live News _stenciled on the side. Nearby stood a mech holding a camera, a reporter standing a short distance away. Their target was one of the few soldiers who had come out mostly uninjured. Sentinel could tell that he was nervous. Sentinel walked toward the reporter, a young light blue femme. "And what could you tell us about the ship that crashed?" The reporter said. The soldier shifted slightly on his feet, looking almost frightened. Sentinel stepped in "What's going on here?" The camera held by the mech turn to face him. The femme seemed to completely forget the other mech she had just been talking to, which had been Sentinel's intention. "Sentinel Prime! Can you shed some light on the crashed ship? What did it contain? And was the leader of the Dark Pass really on there?"

Sentinel gave the flustered reporter a stern look "I will not answer questions about the ship," Sentinel grabbed the camera and turned it off. He looked straight into the reporter's eyes. "Besides, you and your friend have no authorization to be here. You should never question my men without my permission, do I make myself clear?" The femme backed away in shock while the mech holding the camera simply turned around and walked toward the van. The femme then straitened then and with a barb in her voice said "My name is Glactica, and I understand your frustration, but I must inform the public of the events that occurred here, _sir_,"

Quickly Sentinel came up with his answer "You're not doing any interviews of anyone without my permission, no one that includes doctors and even the mostly uninjured soldiers, do you at least understand that?" Glactica smiled and said "Yes, sir!" Then she turned around calling her teammate. Sentinel notice a transport ship approaching. It landed next to Ironhide, who had four other soldiers with him. _Primus, Ironhide works fast,_ Sentinel thought as Ironhide and his men boarded the ship. Sentinel ran to the transport and stepped on. "Hey, I was look'n for you!" Ironhide said with a smirk and then he gave a friendly punch to Sentinels injured shoulder, causing Sentinel to cringe.

They were high in the air by the time Sentinel asked Ironhide if they knew where they were searching on Harriers Cliff, "Sentinel I just looked on the good old DataNet and it has only one house labeled there under the name Blackstar, of course I know where were go'n!" The transport flew around a building. The engine made a soft whine as it flew higher. They flew past other ships most of them carried cargo. Then after about twenty minutes Harriers Cliff finally came into view and with a tiny image of a house. "There it is, and with the kid with it hopefully, that is if it's not a bomb," Ironhide said. _Bomb? _ Had he really been that dumb? Sentinel turned to his men "Okay everyone, when we get in there you need to be cautious for anything dangerous, is that understood?" In unison they all answered "Yes, sir!"

Nemesis heard the loud roar of an engine. He got up from the tear-stained pillow and stood to look through the window next to his berth. It was huge, a ship, the thing of all kids dreams. He watched as soldiers step off as the ship slightly hovered above the ground. Four of the soldiers whore grey armor they carried guns on their belts, blue light shined from the guns. Then a black, bulky, soldier stepped out. He had huge cannons attached to his armor. He looked like he could handle anything. Then, a tall golden transformer stepped out. What frightened Nemesis the most was the wing looking things on the golden mech's shoulders. Like giant spikes pointing down on the golden one's back. The thought of having such a thing on his back made him shiver.

He remembered what his mother told him. _Mom, why?_ Nemesis remembered what his mother had said before she left. "It's time," she had said as she watched the news about something to do with Sentinel "He will pay for everything," Then she had gotten up and left. As simple as that.

Nemesis remembered seeing Sentinel on TV, his mother had always told him that Sentinel was bad, but she never told him why. Why did this guy outside look so much like him?

Then he saw the soldiers walk toward the front door. A loud knock caused Nemesis to throw his arms in the air and fall back in the berth, surprised, as though he had never expected them to do such a thing. Nemesis looked to the bedroom door. The knocks on the door sounded throughout the house. At first Nemesis considered opening the door and greeting the group. But then he remembered something his mother had told him. Never let strangers into the house.

"Open up, this is the Military!" a soldier called. Nemesis ignored him, as he went under his berth and crawled to a corner. He heard the loud braking of the front door. Nemesis began to curl up. If he wasn't scared before, he was now. He heard the heavy footsteps of the mechs as they entered. They yelled out randomly "Clear!" From under his berth Nemesis saw soldiers feet as they entered his bedroom. He saw the unusual feet of the golden mech step in. "Clear," one the soldier's said. Then the other soldiers left the room, when another entered but his feet where black. A deep but gentle voice came next "Think, he's a kid, he must have thought he should hide," Nemesis heard another voice this one deeper than the last "You know, Blaze and Airstrike had a kid, and every time I came he would ether hide in the closet or under his berth," The one with black feet walked to Nemesis's closet and opened the door, moved some stuff and said "Nothe'n," _they'll never find me, but what was it he said about hiding?_ Nemesis thought. Then the golden one got down on his knees and looked under the bed, his blue eyes shining. Nemesis let out a yelp and started to crawl toward the other side of the bed only to have huge hands wrap around his waist. He went from under his bed into the arms of the golden mech. He felt like screaming, but then he saw the mechs eyes, pure blue and kind. Nemesis just kept staring at them completely memorized by them. The bulky black one laughed and said "And you would've thought he would screaming by now!" The golden one chuckled and looked at Nemesis. Nemesis reached for his face. He began to whimper because it was too far away. "You better do someth'n Sentinel" _Sentinel? This couldn't be Sentinel, _Nemesis thought to himself. _Must have the same name, _Nemesis thought. Now he could feel tears begin to fall down his face. Sentinel grabbed Nemesis's hand. Nemesis let out a giggle and curled up closer to Sentinel's spark, before he knew it he was asleep.

Sentinel watched as the sparking fell asleep in his arms. Ironhide had gone to go tell everyone about what was going on. Sentinel looked out the window and to his surprise saw five news station vans and more arriving. One van among them he saw _Live News, _the same one from the battlefield. Sentinel felt like going outside and yelling at the reporter, whatever her name was, when the sparkling moved in his arms. He would have to wait for Ratchet to arrive. Ironhide had said he called base shortly after the sparkling fell asleep. It partly bothered Sentinel that he didn't know the sparkling's name. He looked at the shelves, hoping to find something displaying the little ones name. Then he saw what seemed to be a tiny stone. Imprinted in it read_ Nemesis_. Sentinel looked from the stone to the sparkling sleeping in his hands. "Nemesis?" Sentinel said. Almost immediately the sparkling woke up and then stared at Sentinel and said "Whaa?" Sentinel smiled and whispered to him "Sleep Nemesis," The little sparkling closed his blue eyes. Ironhide came in he looked angry "What are we supposed to do about the news people?" Sentinel looked outside and said "Make them leave."

Ironhide yelled "I already did, but there all afts!"

"Ironhide! Watch you langue and be quiet!" Sentinel said. Sentinel saw soldiers outside trying to suppress the crowd of camera mechs and reporters. Suddenly a ship landed in front of the crowd making something like a barrier. Out stepped Ratchet and some other medics Sentinel had never seen before. Sentinel felt Nemesis move in his arms. "Ironhide," he said offering the sparkling to him.

Ironhide put his hands up "I think not!" Ironhide said. Sentinel laughed, he walked to the front door where Ratchet and the medics met them.

Ratchet had been cursing at the crowd when he turned to see Sentinel and then to the sparkling. "Do you know his name?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, it's Nemesis." Sentinel gave Ratchet the sparkling. Ratchet then looked over Nemesis to see if he was hurt and then gave Nemesis to another medic.

The young Redalert held the sparkling in his arms slowly rocking him. Redalert walked to the ships open door. He grabbed a small berth from the back of the ship and place Nemesis inside. Redalert reached back and grabbed a case inside where basically just shots. Redalert never liked the idea of giving a sparkling a shot. Redalert picked up a bottle of clear liquid that would make Nemesis sleep for eight hours straight. Redalert was just about to inject the liquid when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked back to see a slender light blue femme who was holding a microphone, behind her was a mech holding a camera. Redalert stared at her for a moment expecting her to say something. "Well? If you're going to say something you should have said it already," Redalert turned around and quickly gave the injection to Nemesis who slightly squirmed in his sleep. "Can you tell us who the sparkling is?" He heard the femme say. "Nemesis," not turning to look at her, Redalert grabbed out a small thermal blanket from one of the back seats in the ship. "Is he the sparkling of the leader of Dark Pass?" She asked. Redalert strapped Nemesis into one of the ship seats. "Yes, from what I've been told," he said. Then he heard the slight crunching of the ground when someone turns around. "Well did you hear that, Nemesis, a small sparkling and son of the leader of the Dark Pass, this is Glactica reporting to you live!" Redalert swirled around and yelled "You said that live!" Glactica jump to see him, sudden regret seem to flash in her eyes.

The mech holding the camera had already stop recording and started walking toward the van, as if he already knew what was about to happen. Glactica was about to respond when a loud voice interrupted her. "Who do you think you are? You followed us here," Sentinel walked between them and stood close to her face. Glactica was stunned, she looked to her partner for assistance only to find out that he was waiting in the van. "Worse you didn't listen to my order!" Sentinel yelled. "I'm not one of your soldiers _Sentinel_, I don't have to, "Glactica replied without fear. Sentinel grabbed her arm and started to lead her to the news van "Yes you do I said that for your safety, now get in the car," he said more calmly. Sentinel opened the passenger door and let go of her arm. Glactica reluctantly sat in the seat and closed the door with a loud bang. The van began to make a light humming and hover above the ground, then flew off to the city.

Sentinel turned around and walked to Redalert. "Redalert right?" He said calmly. Redalert was looking at the spot the van had been "Yes," he answered quietly. "What did you say?" Sentinel said. "Everything they needed," Redalert said looking to Sentinel. The golden warrior put a hand Redalert's shoulder "This is a critical situation, all we can do is deal with it the best we can," Sentinel walked back to Ratchet who was talking to Ironhide. "Ratchet we have a situation."

Nemesis looked at the old red and blue mech in front of him. Alpha Trion grabbed a book form the shelf next to his desk. Nemesis giggled as he tried to roll over on Alpha Trion desk. The old mech put his hands around Nemesis and made him sit up. Nemesis laughed and grabbed for Alpha Trion's fingers. Alpha Trion let Nemesis grab his hand, with his other hand he carefully opened the book he had gotten from the shelf. Alpha Trion turned to a page that was written in another language, in the middle of the page was a symbol that looked like a face.

Nemesis had taken an interest in the book. Looking at the face he said "Amerisison," Nemesis smiled.

"That? Is that an Amerisison?" Alpha Trion asked.

Nemesis let out a loud giggle and nodded his head. Alpha Trion smiled and closed the book and returned it to its place on the self. Alpha Trion picked up Nemesis and walked out from the office door.

Outside a nurse gladly took Nemesis into her arms. Sentinel Prime who had been sitting nearby in a chair stood up to meet the former Prime. "So…?" Sentinel said. "He has some part in the future, whether or not it's important, I know not," Alpha Trion said. Sentinel looked at the sparkling in the nurse's arms "The future?" Sentinel said. Sentinel looked back to Alpha Trion and said "We can't keep him here, and I can't take care of him, so he's going to an orphanage, if there's anything else you want with kid you better do it now,"

Alpha Trion put a hand to his leg and what appeared as a small toy dagger flashed into his hand as he held it, it glowed a dull blue. He walked to the sparkling in the nurse's arms. "Nemesis?" He said the sparkling squirmed in the nurse's arm to try and look at Alpha Trion. "Quiet a handful isn't he?" The nurse said "Yes he is Blaze," Alpha Trion said. Nemesis had stopped squirming and faced Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion showed him the dagger, Nemesis started laughing and giggling as he reached for it. "You like it?" As Alpha Trion approached the sparkling the dagger glowed brighter. Nemesis let out a loud giggle and nodded his head. "Well you can have it, but this is very special so don't lose it, okay," Nemesis settled down as if he understood Alpha Trion completely and gentle grabbed the dagger which glowed intensely as Nemesis held it. "Okay," Nemesis said in a small voice.

Outside a car pulled up and Blaze carried Nemesis to the waiting car. Nemesis let out a whimper and just as he was put into the car seat he smiled and waved goodbye to Sentinel and Alpha Trion.


End file.
